Silver Lining
by jesrod82
Summary: It's their first Christmas after the war, and Hermione has a special gift for Ron that is sure to cheer him up...


This story was written for **snowscharming** as part of the **Romione Secret Santa** on Tumblr.

Rated M for language and sexual content.

XXXX

Hermione woke with a chill, her toes curling underneath the soft wool of Ron's blanket that had gathered there. Her eyes still closed, she inched her fingers down her leg to grasp the edge of it, pulling the warm cover up and over their bodies, a low hum escaping her as she pushed her back against his side. His light snoring told her he was still asleep, and she smiled, listening to the sound of his breathing.

He made a grunting noise, there was a shift in the bed, and suddenly she was encased in his warmth. His arm came round to hug her belly, and pulled her in, his breath now tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. She sighed, content, sleepy, warm.

"Morning," his scratchy early morning voice half-whispered in her ear, his hand now rubbing her stomach under her top. He nestled his face into the crook of her neck, and her smile widened, and she caressed his arm while lacing her legs with his.

"Don't you mean Happy Christmas?" she said, her eyes now open. The sun had barely broken the horizon, but it was enough to cast the room in a dimly lit orange haze.

"Right, yeah, that too," he murmured, and then kissed her shoulder.

There was something in his voice, however, that gave Hermione pause. He sounded saddened by the mention of it, and now that she thought about it, any time this holiday was brought up he didn't have much to say about it then, either.

"Are you alright?" she asked, slightly turning her head, still locked into his embrace so unable to see him. But then he sighed heavily and his head flopped back on his pillow, enabling her to turn and look at him.

"'M fine," he said, rubbing his eyes and avoiding her stare. "Just tired is all."

"It wouldn't be unreasonable to not be alright, you know," she replied as she sat up, taking the blanket with her to wrap around her cool shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ron groaned and tried to pull her back down. "Come on, love, it's too cold. And early. Go back to sleep, you barmy woman."

"We can use a warming charm, and the sun is almost all the way up."

He rolled his eyes, then smiled up at her, a mischievous grin on his face. "Unless you want to warm up the non-magical way," he said slowly, his fingers trailing up her arm.

Hermione shivered, tempted, as she gazed down at him, his expression now full of want and mirth. But she knew he was only trying to distract her, so she didn't react. She simply stared at him knowingly until he sighed and begrudgingly sat up with her. She let the blanket drop when he grabbed his wand and cast a warming charm around them.

"Okay, I'm up," he said, crossing his arms over his bent knees.

Hermione softened. "I didn't want to upset you. I just-"

"No, you didn't," he said quickly. "It's not you. It's just- this day… The past two Christmases weren't exactly stellar for us. I managed to screw them up rather royally." He gave her a small smile. "And now, we're properly together, and I've missed you these past few months, and we're here now, but…"

"I know," Hermione whispered and reached for his hand, which he held onto tightly. She stroked his knuckles with her thumb and raised his hand to kiss them. "I'm so sorry, Ron. This day isn't going to be easy for anyone, I reckon."

"Yeah," he sighed again and bit his lip, his eyes wandering around the room. "He loved Christmas, Fred did. It was his favorite holiday."

"And Teddy's first, with no parents…" She felt a lump form in her throat, but when Ron turned to her she swallowed it down. She decided then to try her best to make it the best Christmas for everyone. The Weasleys were still hurting, and she knew they would need help getting through this. And even though she is also in pain, all she had to do was put on a brave face and take charge for one day, for everyone's sake. For Ron's sake.

"We'll get through today, Ron. You, and your family- you have me, and Harry… it'll be okay."

Hermione crawled into Ron's lap and hugged him tightly. He reciprocated immediately, gathering her up in his arms and letting out a long breath.

"Would you like your present now, or later?" she asked, rubbing her hands up and down his back.

"Hmm… now, please," he answered, lightness in his voice that made her smile again. She pulled back, and he was considerably more cheerful than moments before. "Is it food? Cause I'm starving."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No- well- just- shut your eyes, yeah?" He shrugged and covered his face with his hands. She slid off the bed to stand on the cold wooden floor with her bare feet, making her way to the beaded bag resting on his desk. "No peeking. It isn't wrapped."

"Didn't want to go to the effort? I'm insulted," was his muffled reply.

Hermione rummaged around and her hands closed over the small box. Hopping back onto the bed, she sat in front of Ron and held it in her palm. "Okay, open."

He opened his hands and looked down at her hand, froze for a second, then smiled, confused: "You got me a chocolate frog? Er, thanks, love." He took the box and Hermione watched with silent amusement as he struggled to keep a straight face.

"Do you like it?"

"I- Yeah, of course." He narrowed his eyes at her slightly, and she could tell he was trying to figure out what this was about.

"Well, you said you were starving. Go on, take a bite."

"Okay… I dunno what you've got planned, but nothing better jump out at me when I open this."

"I would never."

"Mhmm."

Hermione sat up as he opened the lid, and couldn't help the grin as he peered inside.

"What- Oh… Blimey… Hermione!" His face lit up as he pulled a large Quidditch jersey out from the depths of the chocolate frog package, holding it up in front of him. "Chudley Cannons…" He tore his eyes away from the orange jersey to beam at Hermione.

"Turn it around," she instructed, bouncing her bum on her heels.

"Jenkins? Gudgeon? Gorgovitch? Bloody hell, Hermione, how did you- this is amazing..." He was awe, now treating the piece of clothing as if it were made of glass, running his fingers across the shimmering signatures, and the scrawled words:

' _To our Number One Fan, Ron. Keep those fingers crossed and we may still have a chance!'_

"I think I might faint, I really do."

"Is this better than a chocolate frog, then?"

He carefully folded the jersey and placed it back into the box, closed the lid and set it lightly on the bedside table. He sat for a moment, looking at it silently.

"Ron?"

"I dunno what to say."

"It's alright to be happy. You deserve it." She made her way back into his lap, straddling him and running her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much. I'd do anything to make you happy, you know that."

He nodded and his hands gripped her hips, a smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, I'm just so fucked up. But, fuck, Hermione… that's – thank you, love." His blue eyes were bright with unshed tears, and he kissed her softly on the lips.

Hermione had wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her breasts into his chest, her hands on his cheeks; and after his lips left hers she didn't much feel like departing from him again, even for a second.

"Mmm, Happy Christmas indeed," he moaned before pushing her onto the bed and pressing his body onto hers, between her legs. She had slept in her knickers and a vest, and he in his boxers, so when he thrust against her middle she could feel his hardness on her already wet center.

Ron kissed her hungrily as he reached down and slipped one hand inside her knickers, his fingers finding her opening and stroking around it, then inside it, slowly yet firmly.

"Oh, god, Ron… please," she moaned when he moved to kiss down her neck and the hollow of her collarbone. He sat up and pulled her vest up and over her head, then swiftly descended onto her breasts, alternating between taking each nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking, all while pulling her knickers down past her knees. She kicked them off, holding his head to her chest, her back arched, gasping from the onslaught of stimulations.

She used her feet to push his boxers down, then grasped his erection in her hand, making him graze his teeth over a nipple. She cried out and squeezed her knees to his hips, pulling him closer, guiding him with her hand until they were joined.

They sighed together, relaxing their muscles at the familiar feeling of intimacy. He propped his torso up on his elbows, looking down at her as he started moving inside her.

"You're the best… Hermione… Fuck… So beautiful… Amazing…"

She couldn't speak, her emotions lodging themselves in her throat once more, along with the spreading of warmth in her belly, and the hammering of her heart vibrating her entire body. She pulled him down to kiss her again, hard and full of determination to rid them of any hurt and grief, even if just for this moment. She could give them that.

He kissed her back as he massaged her breasts and thrust his hips harder and faster with the quickened pace of her breathing.

She managed to gasp out, "More… faster… Ron…," until she felt the unmistakable rush of an impending orgasm. She gripped his shoulders, an unspoken message telling him not to stop, that she was close. Breathing hard, Ron sat up and used his thumb to rub her at the exact spot that lifted her back off the bed, and she squeezed her eyes shut, her body feeling like one giant heartbeat. The pounding in her ears and the weightless feeling put her in another world entirely, until it subsided and she pushed his hand away, slumping down onto the mattress as he stilled his movements above her.

"Holy shit," he panted, resting his hands on her thighs. "That was… wow."

"Give me a second," she whispered, trying to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes Ron was staring at her, his hair a bit sweaty and his chest red from exertion. "Okay," she said, sliding her hands up his forearms.

He started moving again inside her now liquefied body, slowly and lazily. She groaned dreamily, smiling up at him as he lowered his face to her chest, kissing between her breasts as his hands steadied her hips. They moved together like that for a while, then Ron bent her knees and pushed her legs higher and wider, thrusting deeper and faster. He let go, his face tight with the effort, and his erection spilling into her. He cried out her name, and, now exhausted, dropped down beside her.

They lay beside one another for a minute, then Hermione turned to burrow herself into his side, her head on his chest, one leg over his thigh. Ron reached down to gather the blanket over them.

"I'll give you your present tonight, if that's alright." Ron muttered as he turned to face her, pulling her in close.

Hermione felt herself dozing off before muttering, "I suppose we can go back to sleep now."

Just then Ron's stomach grumbled. "Don't reckon there was an actual chocolate frog in that box along with the jersey?"

"Go to sleep, Ron."

"Fine… Love you."

"Love you, too." She raised her head to kiss his chin, but he caught hers and lifted her face to kiss her lips.

XXXXX

Thank you for reading!


End file.
